1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eraser based on polyvinyl chloride (PVC) which also contains softeners, fillers, and optionally, dyes and/or other additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Erasers based on PVC are known, for example, from German Pat. No. 932,540. Furthermore, from German Pat. No. 21 34 792, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,180 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,951, rubber erasers are known whose matrixes consist of several rubber components.
Each type of known erasers has inherent disadvantages which are largely caused by the respective basic materials. For example, the previously known PVC erasers have relatively little strength and their softeners have a tendency to migrate. Rubber erasers have little resistance to aging and tend to smudge when used under certain conditions. Additionally, rubber erasers can be manufactured only by relatively complicated procedures.